


【带卡】逃跑吧勇气（下）

by forkforky



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkforky/pseuds/forkforky





	【带卡】逃跑吧勇气（下）

午后的阳光让人昏昏欲睡，带土快要以为自己不会再得到回答，才等到一只手懒洋洋地糊到他脸上。  
“你话真多。”  
“就算你这么说，我也不会陪你留下来的。”卡卡西说。语气还是一如既往地平静，只有自己知道心脏离从嘴里跳出来大概只差了了几厘米。

不动如山地外表下，是一个兴奋澎湃的灵魂。

他当然明白。只要带土还在眼前，卡卡西就无法将视线移开。他对这份感情幻想过无数遍，烂在心里，又把妄念掐灭，一次又一次，直到把自己掐死都慢慢变得简单。  
渐渐的什么想法都不重要了。窗户纸对面有光，可能是业火可能是暖阳，但这不重要，抓不住，那就这样看着透亮的窗户纸也挺好。  
可如今窗户纸说破就破了，不费吹灰之力，射进童话故事里才会出现的缕缕金光，亮得让人眼睛发痛。

长久以来卡卡西第一次想发自内心地抱怨。  
他很少抱怨，如果有人愿意写一本《卡卡西指南》的话，会发现他以适应性见长。一生中他经历过无数突如其来的转折，没有怨言没有哭喊，那曾是年少的身躯能肩负的所有温柔。  
但这真的越来越过分了。卡卡西认为。  
眼不见为净。  
看到了……  
就会想。想未来，想如果，想一些让人从脑仁疼到四肢百骸的东西。

 

但指手问苍天这种事毕竟不是卡卡西能做得来的。他示意带土去帮忙把祭祀的活计也干了，随后就当无事发生过。  
不然还能怎样呢？  
路总是要自己走的。至交的离去犹如刀剜，带土不愿看，身经百战的卡卡西也乐得如此。  
所以一切照旧。多余的话又何必说？有的时候一成不变才会有好的结局。幸好有我兜着，卡卡西想。  
这事就此不了了之。大家就当没发生过，连隔壁家的大黄狗都很配合。

 

乡下的秋祭自然比不上城镇的夏祭，但味道总是有那么一些。卡卡西听说之后就一直期待着。  
地里的规矩比较多，信奉山神。传说山神会在初春降临万家，化作稻草人驱除魔神，保一方丰顺，于是秋天，村民得把田里的稻草人移回家供着，老一辈的家宅里更不例外。带土把稻草人扛回院子里，婆婆用粗点心和粮食摆在矮木桌上算是奉神。带土看着觉得有趣，整来了几条烤鱼摆上了桌。“一天得这么被供着养，是你本人没错了。”带土调笑着说，紧接着就被婆婆喊着不合规矩大不敬为由打了一顿。最后鱼都进了两个人的肚子里。  
谁知供了三天后，婆婆说是时候把稻草人烧掉了，来年开春得做一个新的，再把山神求下山来。带土老大不乐意，闹脾气扛着假人往外跑了半个小时才自己灰溜溜地回来。老人家讲究，得还神，必须烧，不然就怕明年地里不太平，卡卡西就只能跟着好好劝着。最后带土据理力争，扎了一个新的让婆婆明年用，才愿意把旧的烧了。  
等小风波过去，村里的祭典也就开始了。虽说不繁华，热闹的小吃店还是摆了几家。带土顺利地得到了棉花糖和其他一些零食，还买了一个面具。卡卡西之前不怎么让他带面具，说是容易把非感知型的随身暗部吓到。这回重拾了戴面具的安全感，带土就戴了一整天。孩子们从神社跳舞一路跳到田里，夜晚烧起了篝火，击起大鼓，火星伴着鼓声冲破黑夜。可惜了忽闪的烛光火光，揉不开冰冷的面具，照不亮面具下的脸。卡卡西想给他摘了，但被抓住手蹭了蹭就放弃了。  
如果说之前坦白的小事带来了什么积极的影响的话，那大概就是不需要去绞尽脑汁地观察猜测，卡卡西就能轻易说服自己带土大多数时候是开心的。他很乐意相信带土的独白。  
带土的喜好曾是卡卡西希望攻克的难题，随着时间的推移也已经无所谓了。一是人老了猜不动了，该做的都在做了。二是，带土说了，卡卡西是特别的，非常。......虽然没有明说，但意思差不多就行了。  
卡卡西没有表态，他只是悄悄地享受带土的优待。和带土愿打愿挨。  
最好是不会再喜欢别的东西了。  
幼稚。真是越活越回去了，说出去是要被说是渣男的。  
“喜欢吗？”卡卡西问，带着期待和固执。

 

  
他们不急着回村。  
秋天是土地最为慷慨的季节。落叶、枯枝、成熟的果实晕出一场宁静祥和的富饶盛典。卡卡西带着带土到处逛——究竟是谁带着谁这不重要。他们抓山鸡、打野兔、找猴儿酒、采蘑菇，或者在红叶中纯粹观观光，乐此不疲。  
“诶诶诶！带人！案山子！”婆婆说，“来来来，这有几个地瓜，拿去烩着吃了吧，可甜了。”  
只要不坏了规矩，婆婆总是很热心亲切的，出门前她拦下了两人，给他们怀里塞了一个小布包，“哎呀就是烤红薯！会吗？先找点柴火烤炭火，要是怕焦了就......”婆婆戳着包裹说着。  
带土连声说会，在外浪了那么些年，这点小技巧他还是会一些的。他拉着卡卡西的手，转身跑进山里。  
山上有一条难寻其踪的小路，顺着走能到一座废弃的小和屋，不大，门前一段短窄小的门廊，里室，还有一个小橱柜。地板、拉门早已褪去了鲜亮的颜色，应该是以前用来祭祀山神用的小庙，按着小径上山的人少了，这里也就被弃置了。带土和卡卡西不费多少劲就找到了这里，简单收拾了一下，平时走累了无聊了就来这里歇息。今天不用另外找野味，两人直接到了这里。卡卡西打算吃了东西躺下舒舒服服睡个午觉，再把下午磨磨蹭蹭耗掉，但谁知道带土会不会又被哪里窜出来的小动物吸引住。计划永远赶不上变化。  
带土似乎有点兴奋，一边收拾着枯叶枯枝，一边在和卡卡西说着乡下的红薯有多甜，像是吃过天下间所有乡下的红薯。  
“你有听说过第58号兵粮丸吗？”卡卡西支脚坐在门廊上努力搭话，可是作为一个出门自带预备粮的咸党，这个话题还是有点难度。  
“你可闭嘴吧。”想起那个古老的味道，带土眉毛都要皱到头发上，“行了，”他拍拍手站起身，手上简单结了印就把地上的柴火堆点燃了，“火遁就是方便。咳咳！”山风一阵乱吹，黑烟伴着热浪一阵阵地打到带土脸上。他一手拿着撂棍，一手在眼前扇烟，走回卡卡西面前，“你进去坐吧，烟大，呛。”他呛得眯起眼睛，用手里的树枝戳了戳卡卡西的腿。  
“哦。”卡卡西站起来，嫌弃地拍拍被戳的裤腿。  
“我用泥裹着烧，可能会比较久一点。”带土说。  
“泥？”  
“那样会比较好吃......不要用那种眼神看我，会给你先裹一层叶子的。”带土把手上的棍子扔到一边，脱了外套裹到卡卡西身上，“你可以先睡一觉，弄好了我再叫醒你。”  
卡卡西点点头，扯着衣服往室内走去，“你要是到处乱跑，我醒了找不到人可就自己先走了。”  
“谁会乱跑啊！”  
“之前就有人追着兔子跑了。”卡卡西说。  
“我那是在找食物！”  
在那之前带土已经一个人吃了一整只烧鸡，但是卡卡西决定不揭穿他。他挥挥手，睡觉。木头燃烧发出噼噼啪啪的声音，带土总是时不时自言自语嘟囔几句，催眠效果很好。太好了。

 

“卡......卡西......卡卡......卡卡西！”  
卡卡西被带土的声音吵醒了，眼前漆黑一片，头还有点晕乎。  
可能是睡多了。他想摇摇脑袋却没什么作用。不是摇不走睡意，而是他无法摇头，他动不了了！  
带土不停地喊着他的名字，声音就在耳边越来越急促。卡卡西跟着着急起来，他拼了命地睁开眼睛，挥动手脚，张嘴回答说别叫了，他好极了，除了带土身上的温度快要把他烫熟之外，不痛不痒。可是他看不见光，牵不动风，也止不住带土的叫喊。  
“卡卡西！卡卡西！”耳边的喊声越来越大，撕心裂肺，震耳欲聋。  
可以了可以了我醒了！卡卡西觉得自己已经大叫出声了，可是他连自己的声带都感觉不到。  
他从来都没有听过带土发出这样的声音，像是咆哮像是哀鸣，威力惊人，如同匕首穿透皮肉直接在心脏上剌一刀。那是他最不想听到的声音。他开始想要捂住耳朵，可是他同样找不到自己的手。  
“卡卡西！睁开眼睛！回答我！回答我！醒醒！”声音越来越沙哑，像是随时都会被扯坏的破风箱。  
卡卡西比谁都想醒来，比谁都想回答他。他感觉带土马上就要哭了。他最怕带土哭了。他想让他别哭，想给他道歉，想给他一个拥抱，他想自己可能是马上快死了，那他还得捂住带土的眼睛。  
总之他得做点什么。  
他能做什么？  
突如其来的一阵晕眩将卡卡西拖入深渊。  
他得做点什么！  
卡卡西挣扎着，彻底失去了意识。

 

卡卡西无比庆幸自己还能够有机会睁开眼睛。一睁眼，他看到了蓬头垢面的宇智波带土。之后的几分钟之内，带土就扑到他身上紧紧抱着他睡着了。睡得很熟，怎么推都推不动。但起码让他睡着了。  
卡卡西熟悉那个过程，先是几天几夜的睡不着，幸运的话可以晕倒，然后又被噩梦吓醒。无法维持注意力更不能保持警惕——如果自己死了，警惕性对带土来说很重要。在此之后可能会崩溃，可能会被回忆翻来覆去地折磨，当然也有人会忘记。他不知道带土会是哪一种。  
但是现在他醒了，而带土睡着了。  
但是他醒了，带土才睡着了。  
这一点都不好。他快死了。  
他清楚地认识到自己快死了。  
他得离开了，就和他一直以来做的一样。希望这一次带土能找得久一点。  
带土身上像是有一个雷达，他总能找到卡卡西，而卡卡西的反击一直很有限，他只能继续藏。久一点，久到等不起了，说不定就找不到了。

 

“你先在外面等一下吧。”卡卡西小心翼翼地试探道。  
带土自从睡醒之后就一直寸步不离地跟着卡卡西，督促着卡卡西吃饭睡觉，几乎让卡卡西找不到任何机会。可机会总是会有的。  
无论如何，带土总是会在小樱检查的时候乖乖呆在体检室门口，从不进房间打扰。在房门开后担心地询问情况，卡卡西总是回答他“还行，没什么大问题。”，然后他就能安下心来，继续监督卡卡西健康生活。  
这次也是一样，他像是被罚站似的安安静静留在门外，比平时多等了很久。门终于开了，小樱和他说卡卡西跑了，让他去找。  
“他说让你别找了，可是我想让你去找。”她说。“时间差不多了，想办法陪着他吧。”  
这个女孩今天很奇怪。带土想。她前言不搭后语。她的额发和鬓角是湿的。她让卡卡西从她面前跑了，竟然既不生气也不着急。这让着急的带土很生气，可是他太着急了，所以他决定不作理会，下一秒就从医院消失了。

这一次他找了很长时间。男人们修好了房子，女人们理好了干物，连孩子们都慢慢地套上了棉袄。带土比以往走得都要快，比以往追得都要久。

 

银装素裹，百川静滞，千鸟南飞，耳边能听到每一片雪花相互挤压的声音，直到带土抬头望去，咔嚓。摄影师心满意足地放下面前的相机，笑弯了眉眼望向带土，是连日风雪中唯一一缕光。  
“先生怎么称呼？怎么上山了？再往上走，路就看不见啦！”温和的摄影师尽量提高了音量，却仍在山谷间显得飘渺。  
带土双脚陷在雪里，顿了顿，“找人。”  
“那就别上去啦！大雪天，上面早没人了！”摄影师将空着的一只手圈在嘴边，看看天又看看带土，“回去吧！马上又要开始刮风咯！......咳咳......”像是有从天而将的小雪片直接刺到了喉咙里，摄影师没忍住咳了两声。紫色的袍子在眼前翻飞，写轮眼的花纹还在旋转，由下而上的视线仔细打量着摄影师。摄影师被突然近身的带土吓了一跳，稍稍后退站定“啊，原来是忍者吗？”  
带土不作理睬，扳着摄影师的肩膀观察一番后转而望向摄影师身后被白雪覆盖的旅馆，他抬抬下巴示意，道“那里？”  
“那是我暂住的地方。”摄影师回头看看，声音依旧轻快。“诶？等等、这位先生……”一句话还未说完，摄影师便被抱起，带土踏出一步，两人就到了旅馆的玄关。柔和明亮的灯光，木质走廊，一套长桌椅，一方小柜台，看着是再平凡不过的旅店。风渐起，老式拉门被吹得咔咔作响。  
带土轻轻把人放下。“……真是方便的能力啊，这就是忍术吗？”摄影师似乎很快就接受了突如其来的变化，拍打着身上的雪沫。  
“你不应该跑出来。”  
“先生，你看，要不是我你就继续上山了。”摄影师一副好说话的样子。  
“他们都很担心你。”  
“山上早封了，贸然上去很危险的。”  
“什么时候回去。”  
“啊，不过您像是十分厉害的忍者。”摄影师说，“这么说来倒是我多管闲事了。”  
带土不耐烦地咂咂嘴，摘下手套，扣住摄影师的脖子和侧脸吻了上去。手上的皮肤冰冷，带土皱起眉头，嘴上仔细地将摄影师地唇舔得湿润，轻而易举地进入口腔，绞起对方的舌头，如同久别的恋人相互缠绵。  
年轻的摄影师一下被吻得轻喘出声，带土配合地放开了他，静静地等他喘匀了气。  
摄影师用手推开两人之间的距离，玄关的暖气开得不大，呼吸终于凝出些许白雾 “这不公平。”他摆摆手指了指一旁的鞋柜示意带土换鞋进屋，自己把鞋踩下，就踏到了木质走廊上。两双棉拖鞋被扔到脚下，卡卡西犹豫了一下，还是穿上了。领着带土在旅店里转悠。  
“没什么不公平的。”带土说。  
“是吗？”卡卡西随口应道，不以为然。  
“盥洗室。”并肩的两人慢悠悠地走着，卡卡西不时指指路过的房间，带土就抬头看一眼作数。  
屋外的雪越下越大，呼呼风声像是鬼魅的嘶吼，小小的旅馆是山中唯一的安全岛，在灰暗的天地间洒出柔和的灯光。

 

 

带土从温热清澈的泉水里坐起身来，结实的双臂一展，靠上身后的大鹅卵石，水珠从紧致的肌肉、柔软的发梢滑落，蒸出缕缕轻烟。他摊在温泉池里呼出一口热气。  
刮了好几天的大风好歹是停了，倒不是坐不住，只是带土觉得卡卡西应该出门走走，听他说附近有天然温泉，就用木遁搭了条栈道，把卡卡西带出来了。  
仰面放空了半晌，带土抬起头，盯着温泉池边的卡卡西看。卡卡西不愿意下水，带土只好给他造了个小亭子让他在一旁看风景，又用神威给他拿了一件棉袍和一个小暖炉。  
“你真的不下来泡泡吗？还挺舒服的。”带土挪到了靠近卡卡西的一边，仰着头问道。  
“嗯......”卡卡西靠着桌子，用手支着脑袋，带土说让他看风景他真的就静静看风景了，“太热的水对身体不好。”他转过头来看着池边的带土。  
话是这么说没错，可是他看上去太冷了，棉袍、暖炉似乎一点作用都没有，周围的山丘都是白茫茫的，卡卡西也是白茫茫的，像是一座冰雕。带土开始觉得那个叫斯坎儿的妆没准还不错，起码色彩比较斑斓一点。  
说起来，“你不是要拍照么？”带土问。  
“嗯？”卡卡西又转过头去看那些单调的山丘了，明显没有反应过来。  
带土皱皱眉，他不懂为什么卡卡西能对着一片荒山看得这么津津有味。他宁愿卡卡西能掏出一本《亲热天堂》也比这样乖乖发呆好，虽然看那种黄色小说也一点都不好，“就是那个相机”带土拍拍水“你带着相机不是打算拍照么。怎么不拍了？不过这里也什么都没有。真是搞不懂你。”  
“这个啊......”卡卡西的语气听上去吊儿郎当的，带土都能想象到他睁着无精打采的眼睛目空一切的样子。“就是，不想拍了。”他慢慢悠悠地收起手交叉抱臂，歪了歪头，像是在苦恼着。  
“带土。”  
带土双手叠在池沿垫着下巴，闷闷地哼了一声，表示自己听着呢。  
“他们说——就是这里本来的老板，他们说这片山上的几乎都是樱花树。”  
“春天果然还是应该赏樱，对吧？”卡卡西说。  
“大概吧。”  
“可是今年雪好像有点大啊，什么时候才能开花呢？你还是该好好看一看，再拍两张照片。多好。”他点了点头，“希望春天可以早点到。”  
烦躁开始从胃部烧上心头，带土感觉浑身不舒服，他挺了挺身“这有什么的。你要是嫌无聊，我可以开春再带你来。反正我也来过了，用神威过来也就说一声的事！”  
“带土，……”  
“带什么土！没有带土！我什么都听不见！明天我们就回去！你别说了！”带土抬手捂着自己的耳朵，像是这样就真的什么都听不见了。他一下抽身站了起来，引起一片哗哗水声，“不泡了！”他抓起一旁的毛巾，随便擦了身就套上了浴袍。  
“走了！”带土揪起卡卡西的手就要走，没成想卡卡西却用力往回收住手，定在椅子上不愿离开。他抬起头看向带土的眼睛，叹了口气。“你不喜欢看雪，也不喜欢赏花，那你当时为什么还要往山上走呢？”  
“我也搞不懂你。既不知道你是怎么找到我的，也不知道你为什么要找我。”  
“能见到你我很高兴，可是我已经没地方躲了。你是时候该自己离开了。”  
带土一下就被点燃了，他手下用力，不由卡卡西反抗就把他从椅子上拎了起来。“腿长在我身上，我爱去哪去哪！”他说，却抓着卡卡西的上臂就要把人拉走。“不要跟我说些莫名其妙的东西，你肯定是脑子也跟着长毛病了，我们去找春野樱！或者纲手！那孩子太不负责了！”  
卡卡西将重心落在被抓住的手臂上，脚上就是不动。  
“小樱是一个非常优秀的医疗忍者。所有人都做得够好了。只是现在时间到了，你知道的。”  
“我不知道！我不知道你在说什么！我只知道你又擅自跑了！现在你应该和我一起回去，而不是在这个冰天雪地的鬼地方说些莫名奇妙的话！”带土朝他吼道。  
卡卡西仔细听着，就像他在当火影时听着下属的做着报告。“好吧，”他斟酌了一会儿，说，“你不知道，可是你现在......是时候知道了。”  
“你打开写轮眼看看吧。”他将另一只手轻轻搭在带土的手臂上，像是突然被钢针刺中，带土身形微颤“看查克拉经络。我现在不能下山了，低温能让我活得更久。”他顿了顿，瞄了瞄带土的眼睛，“或者说让我活着，我不确定。用写轮眼的话，你很容易就能看到。”  
带土只觉得耳边充斥着嗡嗡声响，夹杂着卡卡西的声音，他不愿意听，声音却不停传到脑子里，“你一直在我身边，我瞒不住。你要是看了的话，早就应该知道了。”卡卡西却继续说着，带土的心脏随着他吐出的每一个字不断加快。他艰难地咽了口唾沫，死死的盯着自己被卡卡西扣住的手，无法抬头。"不对，闭嘴......不是的，假的，你说......骗......"  
“不，你早就知道了。该做的都已经尝试过了，”卡卡西的声音很低、很轻，“到了现在可以停止了。”比当初教导自己的三个学生时还要耐心，“你可以离开了。”  
“我让你闭嘴！”愤怒灼烧着神经，让人难以忍受。带土伸出另一只手用力地掐住卡卡西的脖子，不停摇晃，“我让你闭嘴你没听到吗！？你果然还是个垃圾！你这个只会说谎的骗子！赝品！废物！为什么又要骗我！？废物连闭嘴都做不到了吗！”他吼道。  
被突然抓住的卡卡西根本没心思追究他说了什么，他很快就开始眼冒金星，他快被活活掐死了。死在带土手上绝对是最糟糕的结果。他说不出话，只能试图掰开带土的手，可是他越来越使不出力气，脖子上的力道却越来越紧。他跑了这么久可不是为了被带土掐死！  
啪！  
软绵绵的巴掌却给带土拍回了魂。  
带土看着在自己手下挣扎的卡卡西连忙松了手，卡卡西脱力站立不稳，他连忙把卡卡西托到凳子上坐下。他跟着蹲下身，红着眼睛喘着粗气紧紧抓着卡卡西的手不放，像是刚刚被掐脖子的人是他，受了天大的委屈。卡卡西曾经很吃这一套。  
“我说了什么谎，你睁开眼睛看一看就可以知道。”卡卡西稍稍喘匀了，说，“一直都可以。”  
带土没办法阻止钉子从卡卡西嘴里喷出来。他跑了。

当带土回到旅馆时，他还没消化完卡卡西的话。他没想消化。记忆被删除了，熟练自如。他在走廊里侥幸地喊着卡卡西的名字。  
天还很亮，旅馆里没有开灯，走廊就已经被日光照得亮堂，但是没有人回答。  
“卡卡西？”他拉开了卡卡西房间的门，空空荡荡。  
自己的房间，客房，洗手间，厨房，他在走廊里小跑起来，把所有能拉开的门都拉开了，旅馆里空无一人。他用神威直接去了温泉，又从那一路跑回旅馆。  
一个人都没有。他连一个脚印都找不到。  
他呆立在旅馆的玄关，任由卡卡西的话在脑内回荡。  
“时间到了......”、“看看吧......”、“我不确定......”、“该做的......”,“可以离开了......”。  
这些话本该被抛之脑后，现在却像是被打到脑子里的咒语，挥之不去。  
卡卡西不打算等他了，他意识到。他要在自己看不见的地方消失了。  
他转身跑进雪地中，从未体验过的恐慌如此深入骨髓。  
他想起小樱的话——卡卡西会跑，毫不停歇地跑。  
他得找他，追上他，让他停下。

夜幕降临，月光打在雪地上将他的脸映得苍白。他急得随时随地都可以掉眼泪，可是他只能移动双腿不停地找。他已经在山上找了两天了，这对于一个优秀的忍者来说已经足够绕着整座山逛好几圈。他在山林中搜索着，绕过一块块山岩，渴望找到一点人迹，却什么都没有。卡卡西可能已经离开了，可能去了对面的山头，也可能是已经下山，死在哪个温暖的角落里，他不敢继续想，却也不敢离开。  
卡卡西问他为什么总能找到他，他无法解释，犹如飞鸟南迁，海鱼洄游，他被自己的本能折磨得不敢踏错一步，他为此感谢上苍。  
可是他到现在仍一无所获，他望着幽暗的山岭，几乎要绝望得下跪祈祷。  
突然，他觉得自己看到了转瞬即逝的火光。它出现在枯败的密林间，隐晦而渺小，当他转过头便消失不见。但他相信自己看到了，他只能这么相信。  
脚印轻轻落在雪地里，寂静无声，他伏下腰缓慢地靠近，仿佛是在靠近一头警惕的野兽。然而密林中藏在雪里、沙土里的枯枝比想象中的多得多，在朦胧的月色下，咔嗒，声如擂鼓。他定在其中，仔细分辨着眼前的黑暗，心提到了嗓子眼。他觉得他好像看到了门，看到了窗户，甚至还看到了人，但却不敢再靠近一步。  
他可以打开写轮眼，他这才想到。持续使用写轮眼会使他不得不停下休息，所以他会不定时地选择关闭，而不用停下脚步。现在显然是需要打开的时候，但这就像是刮开最后一张彩票一样令人犹豫。  
他屏住呼吸闭上双眼，在那双鲜红的眼睛再次睁开前，“带土。”他听到。睫毛轻颤，那是在脑海里重复了无数遍了的声音。泪水瞬间溢满眼眶。  
  
胡乱擦了擦眼泪，站直了腰背，一步步上前，脚步没有了犹豫，却依旧又稳又沉。  
杂乱的树丛后，是紧闭的木门和窗户，现在他确定他看到了。  
“我觉得我已经说清楚了。”声音从屋内传来。  
“清楚了。”带土接道，他走到门前，搭上门把，“你说清楚了，我也听明白了。”他推开门，卡卡西倚坐在简易的床榻上，腿上只披了一张行军毯。带土睁着那双能洞悉一切的眼睛，直直地看向卡卡西，眼眶又一次开始发红。“我看到了。”他乐意使用万花筒写轮眼的能力，但他这么久以来第一次用写轮眼观察卡卡西的身体。他现在恨透了这双眼睛。他一点都不想看到这具几乎油尽灯枯的身体，更不敢想象它的主人是如何拖着它活到现在，只能偷偷庆幸旗木朔茂给卡卡西带来了足够深刻的关于自裁的阴影。“你快死了。我明白了。”他颤抖着深深吸了一口气，说。  
卡卡西愣了愣，斟酌着措辞，“你要是......这不好过。”他说，“你不需要——”  
“少自说自话了。我说了，我看到了，决定就由我自己做。”带土说，“让我看。直到你死为止，我都要看。”  
“不要再跑了。”他抿着嘴一下皱死了眉头，声音变得沙哑。  
卡卡西看了带土半晌，叹了口气。他点了点头，拉了拉被子，“跑不动了。”  
带土走上前，将卡卡西抱回了旅馆。他不仅跑不动了，他已经冻得难以站起来。

如果房间足够，他们一般不会睡在一起。但是今天带土说什么也不放开。  
他把卡卡西收拾好扔到被窝里时，卡卡西浑身还是冷的。他坚持不用足够热的水洗澡，带土怎么说都没办法。  
他说他现在的查克拉不受控制，经络已经硬化腐败得差不多了。突然升温可能会让他发热，或者引发失温。  
带土做出了妥协，但当轮到他下水泡澡的时候，他还是忍不住地抱怨太冷了。

他钻进卡卡西的被窝，被褥里还是凉飕飕的，让人怀疑卡卡西是不是自己又爬出来逛了一圈。让这个人给自己暖被窝恐怕是要等到下辈子了。带土认命地叹了口气，拉好被子，不顾卡卡西挣扎把人圈在了怀里。  
“我会控制好的。不会让你太热，也不会让你太冷。我会看着，一有什么不对劲我就会察觉。”带土扣住卡卡西的腰和脑袋，两人的身体贴到一起，“安心睡吧。”  
那是许久未曾感受到的温暖了，是致命的诱惑。卡卡西一直让自己的体温保持尽可能低，睡眠质量因此大打折扣，如今的温度就像冰川深处探上来的火舌，让人依恋，即使是意志坚定的战士也能在瞬间丢盔弃甲。  
他被温热的体温熏得迷糊，转眼便沉进了梦乡。

 

卡卡西迷迷糊糊地睡了很久，两天？三天？几天里，卡卡西只醒过几次，在带土让他吃点东西之后很快就又睡了。有时候是直接吃着吃着饭睡着的，有时候是看着看着山睡着的，有一次是在和正在泡茶的带土聊天时睡着的，把带土吓了一跳。那我睡着之前先和你说一声。卡卡西醒来后抱歉地笑着说。带土点点头觉得这还是有必要的。  
带土频繁地监测他的体温，将这作为史诗级的重要任务认真对待。卡卡西发过两次热，但是很快被发现了，情况很快就被控制，卡卡西甚至不知道自己发过热。  
一个人无聊的时候，带土就看看天，看看雪。可能雪景确实是越看越好看的，总之他看着长廊外的樱花树移不开眼。

连日的好天气让雪开始化了，第一朵樱花在艳阳下绽放，浅浅淡淡，含蓄而惊艳，让带土不由得连声叫好。这真的太好看了！他真想立刻就把卡卡西从被窝里挖出来让他也看看！

正在这时他听到了自己的名字，他几乎要以为那是幻听。  
转过头来，是卡卡西！

“你醒了？怎么自己就起来了？怎么样？饿了吗？”他兴奋地跑过去牵起卡卡西的手，把他拉到门边，“你看！”他说。  
卡卡西站定往外瞄了两眼，眼睛不自觉地眯起。他眼神飘忽着看了一阵，最后把视线重现落回带土身上，“今天天气真好。”他轻轻抓住自己的衣袖，笑着说。  
带土愣了愣，笑得比太阳还要耀眼，“对啊！”语调依旧兴奋异常。

花太小了，他想。颜色也太淡了。

 

他带着卡卡西到了食堂，卡卡西不仅没有拒绝，还点了菜，他说想吃秋刀鱼，高兴得带土立刻就下山带了一条。卡卡西吃得很好，他帮着夹了不少菜，都被吃掉了，最后他还给自己开了一盒红豆糕。  
他看着卡卡西拿着筷子飞快戳了一块，戳歪了，但还是很好地挂在了筷子上。吃了一口之后，卡卡西皱着眉捂着嘴抱怨甜，他搞不懂卡卡西为什么要突然攻击红豆糕，但他还是裂开嘴嫌弃地吐槽了一遍他的品味。  
他们似乎很久没有这么吃过饭了。也可能从来没有过。

饭后卡卡西还提议出去逛逛，带土有些犹豫，但还是同意了，只是带上了许多衣服，厚的薄的，一股脑放到神威里，比需要的多得多。

“不用带那么多，我感觉很好。特别好。”卡卡西说。  
“有备无患嘛。”带土说。

“我可以自己走，还可以踩雪走。”  
“雪开始融了。”

“我能自己跳下去，我现在可能还能跳得比你还高，而落地比你还稳。”  
“......”  
“不要......别那么做。手给我。”

一路上带土的身体绷得越来越紧。从脖子红到了眼睛。  
卡卡西对此视而不见。他是一位温和派的老师，但该严厉的时候，他也能做得很好。

从带土牵着卡卡西一路走到卡卡西牵着带土。直到他们走到山间温泉前，带土才像是回过神来，手上迅速结印，用木遁在池水上盖上了一个木头盖子。卡卡西失笑。  
“别这样，带土。”卡卡西仍旧拖着带土向前走。  
“现在没关系的，相信我。我还挺想试试的。”他温和地说，声音令人信服。带土曾说过那是十分适合哄骗的声音。要是不带着面罩，每一个迷路的孩子都会跟着他回家，他说。  
“可是我不想。”带土红着眼睛反驳。  
“可是我想。”卡卡西说。他走上前，靠着带土给了他一个懒洋洋的拥抱，“你说还挺不错的。我想试试。”他靠到带土耳朵旁轻声细语，“就一次，怎么样？”他咬了咬带土的耳朵，再不等他说话，吻上他的嘴。他们很少这么做，卡卡西更从没有主动吻过带土，这把带土惊懵了。  
他一边亲吻一边拎着带土的衣领旋身背对温泉池，抱着他不假思索向后倒去。带土见状手忙脚乱地收回木遁，严丝合缝的木头盖子在空中散作一块块木桩，逐渐缩小消散。带土伸手护住卡卡西的后脑勺，噗通，两人掉入温暖的池水中。  
水声不愿消散，吻不甘心停止。两根柔软的舌头相互抚慰，纠缠出的银丝消融于水。卡卡西抵着带土让他靠着石壁坐在池沿，自己跨坐在带土身上。水浸透了厚重的衣物，抬不起手，只好搭在带土肩上。他们紧紧靠在一起，近到随时都能给对方下一个吻。  
“要做吗？”卡卡西轻声问，声音小得几乎飘不出这个小池子。  
带土的眼睛已经红透了，让人怀疑他是不是掉进水里时也一直睁着眼睛，他这幅样子总是是让人感觉他特别委屈。如果说卡卡西适合哄骗小孩的话，快要哭起来的带土就像是一个让人不忍心伤害的孩子。  
带土搂紧了卡卡西，双手像是铁制的牢笼将人越箍越紧。他将头埋进卡卡西颈间，压抑着吐息，说：“不要......卡卡西......不要......留下来......陪我......”同是热的，同是湿的，肩上落下的到底是泪是水？  
卡卡西低下头，从他的下颚一路亲上他的眼睛，“别哭了。很快就过去了。会好的。”他的眼睛似乎也被传染了，开始止不住地泛红。  
他不停地在带土的眼睛上落下细碎的吻。“闭上眼睛。”他微微喘息着说，“不要想了。好吗？”  
他在带土的跨上轻微地挪动，抓住带土的手，让他帮他把衣服脱掉。他一步一步地指挥着，带领着，带土遵循着他的话，不再思考，却小心翼翼。  
他听说这会是让人直击灵魂的美妙碰撞，但当他完全与卡卡西交融在一起时，他发现他又被骗了。根本就没有什么狗屁的灵魂，如果有，那也只有他自己的，腐坏流脓的灵魂渣滓。他比任何时候都更清晰地认知到自己爱着怀里的人，他们在相互爱着对方，卡卡西在一遍又一遍地叫着他的名字，像是暖流在修复着他的空洞，这是唯一让他欣喜的地方。  
但这是最后的落幕式，他无法摆脱这个恶毒的想法，这让一切变得像是无法停止的折磨。他想要自暴自弃地横冲直撞，又想要狼狈不堪地抱头鼠窜。他无法判断什么才是正确的选择，最终只能听从卡卡西的指引。

 

他很庆幸自己往神威里塞了这么多衣服。这抹去了卡卡西会在短时间里面对衣服湿透的恶劣条件的可能。即使卡卡西和他说不需要这么紧张，他也在离开池水的第一时间将卡卡西擦干裹紧。  
他将卡卡西送回了旅馆，好让他躺下休息，可是卡卡西说什么也不愿意，他像是丢了骨头似的趴在被炉上喝茶，还打发带土去弄点橘子回来，“这时候就该有这个”，他说。当带土把橘子带回来的时候，卡卡西正坐在院子的长廊上，没有加衣服，这让带土有点生气。他拿着袋子和毯子在卡卡西身边坐下，把毯子给卡卡西披上就拿出一个橘子剥了起来。卡卡西没有眯起眼睛，所以带土也没有问他在看什么。  
“今天.......”卡卡西慢悠悠地躺下，把头枕到带土的大腿上。带土将手抬了抬，等他调整位置躺好，又把一只手臂搭到卡卡西胸前，手腕向外转了转，免得皮里的苦水溅到卡卡西身上。“花开了？”  
这个话题也让带土很不喜欢，可能是不喜欢那朵娇小的花。  
“没有。”带土说，“我在外面看到了花苞，应该这两天就会开了。但今天没开。”话不受脑子控制地从嘴里蹦出来。  
“是吗？”卡卡西有气无力地说着，像是马上要发现带土的窘态。  
带土连忙把掰好了的橘子塞到他手里示意他吃掉，最好是马上吃掉。可卡卡西只是拿在手上，转了几圈，然后开始一根一根地撕掉橘子上的白丝，嘴上也没有说话。见状，带土又把橘子抢了回来，继续把橘子剥干净。卡卡西看着他认真剥橘子的脸，说，“谢谢。”  
闻言，带土不自在地移了移肩膀，“你这么说我就不剥给你吃了。”  
卡卡西不禁笑了，“那你吃。”他说，“这是酸的。”  
带土看了他一眼，不理会他，他一定不知道这个橘子有多甜。  
卡卡西咯咯笑完，脱力地躺在带土的腿上，看看天，看看地，看看宇智波带土。他问：“喜欢这里吗？”  
带土瘪瘪嘴，说：“不是很喜欢。”  
“那也没办法了，我已经尽力了，你将就一下吧。”他侧过身，将头埋在带土的肚子里。  
“你是自由的。”卡卡西继续说，声音打在布料上闷闷的。  
“我知道，”带土揉了揉卡卡西的头发，“我不会走的。”卡卡西伸手揽住带土的腰，“别咬我肚子。”带土揉着脑袋的手上加大了力道埋怨着。  
“我不会让你走的。”卡卡西说。  
“嗯。”  
“......”  
“......在这之后，你是自由的。”  
卡卡西转回头，先一步抓住带土伸过来想捂住他的嘴的手。手上软绵绵的，却把带土抓得无法动弹。卡卡西说：“有些话是需要说的。”  
冰雪开始融化，带土觉得自己听到了冰花与水滴相互交融的细响。  
“我希望你有开心过，释怀过，或者其他值得珍惜的情绪，并愿意为之留下。”他说，“这可能会让你痛苦。我知道这可以有多难。但你是自由的，我希望你可以自己选。留下，我会等你，离开，我会陪你。你可以考虑一下， 不用着急。”他的声音越来越轻，到最后宛若耳边的低语，却安稳如初。  
他使劲想坐起，但身体已经没有力气支持他这么做了。带土放下那只鲜艳的橘子，小心地托起他的背，把他圈在怀里。手臂圈上带土的脖子，他又开始发冷了，感觉到这一点的带土呼吸困难地抽着气。  
“我很好，你做的也很好，别哭了。”他们额头相抵，睫毛似乎都要纠缠到一起。  
“我很高兴曾占据过你的视野。”他笑着，在带土的唇上印下轻轻一吻。双手用力圈紧怀里的人，豆大的泪珠晕湿了卡卡西的衣襟，带土细细地回应着，摩挲着，一刻不敢停息。  
肩上的手臂开始滑落，怀里的人开始变得沉重，带土闷哼出声，泪雨滴滴答答再也止不住。他抬手将卡卡西的手臂紧紧扣回肩上，另一只手却止不住整个身躯缓缓下滑。他越吻越低越吻越低，生怕迎来下一秒。他抓不住了，他吻不住了，只能收回扣住卡卡西手臂的手，任凭那只手臂落下，转而紧紧搂住那具逐渐发冷的身体。卡卡西已经够冷了，不能再躺到地上了。  
他将头搭到卡卡西耳边，不停地发出尖利的声音，像是在转动生锈的门轴，卡卡西是对的，这不好过，他一秒都受不了。肺部剧烈地抽着气，仿佛下一秒就要跟着死去。“卡、卡......卡卡、西，”他在卡卡西的肩头慌乱地四处张望，“卡卡西......花、开了。你看看......你看看......救救我......你看看......”

艳阳高照，冰消雪融，无情花下空余有情人泣不成声。

 

木叶从那之后再没有人见过旗木卡卡西与宇智波带土。记得他们的人随着年月逐渐消逝。最终，第六代火影与四战发起者只在历史书上留下针锋相对的身影。发生在盛夏、金秋、寒冬的故事无迹可寻，无人问津。

——end


End file.
